Battery electric vehicles and hybrid-electric vehicles often include a traction battery to provide power to a traction motor for propulsion, and a power inverter therebetween to convert direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC) power. The typical AC traction motor is a three-phase motor powered by three sinusoidal signals each driven with 120 degrees phase separation, but other configurations are also possible. Also, electrified vehicles include power electronics to condition and transfer power between the various power consuming and power producing/storing components.